12 anges pas trés catholiques
by takisys
Summary: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, il se fait doubler par des moines. Pendant de 700 ans, ces 12 anges vont sevirent au cœur d'une Abbaye - vignettes
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: La Chorale des Anges.**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd. Nos douze apprentis anges ne sont pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de se taper 6 messes par jours pendant sept siècles.

**Warnings éventuels : Absolument n'importe quoi est possible ici, je prendrais même en compte les propositions de sujets des lecteurs.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas fait vœu de chasteté » Avait dit Jeffrey.

« Je sens que nos mains vont devenir nos meilleurs amies » Avait soupiré John.

« Je peux te prêter les miennes et même le reste si tu veux » Avait proposé Jay.

Bref, il avait été rapidement clair qu'ils étaient tous partant pour s'entraider sur cette délicate question. Certains n'hésitant pas à faire sur le champ d'alléchantes propositions qui avaient trouvé des amateurs éclairés.

Ce point étant donc réglé, on l'avait laissé de côté pour passer à un autre qui risquait d'être autrement plus problématique : Les six messes rythmant la vie monacale. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient pu y échapper. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ça ne durerait pas 7 siècles…

« On est des anges après tout, non ? »

« Même les anges sont supposés rendre gloire à Dieu »

« Les moines ne comprendraient pas qu'on ne le fasse pas d'une manière ou d'une autre »

« Et à part la messe, on a d'autres options ? »

« Le travail, la prière… »

« Suis pas sûr que ça suffise, les moines travaillent et prient toute la journée et assistent quand même à toutes les messes »

« On pourrait chanter » Avait suggéré John, « Les anges, ça rend gloire à Dieu en chantant, non ? »

« Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que je me mette à chanter »

« Moi je veux bien, mais je suis pas sûr que mon répertoire soit adéquat »

« Je peux à la rigueur vous proposer deux ou trois berceuses mais, à par ça… »

« Des berceuses ? »

« Oui, des berceuses. T'as jamais eu de môme toi ? »

« Si, mais bon… »

John était atterré, il avait appris à chanter à l'orphelinat. Puis, quand il s'était retrouvé coincé sur Terre au début du XXème siècle, il avait trouvé que c'était une façon agréable de gagner sa vie. Il avait passé les 80 dernières années à bourlinguer d'une compagnie à l'autre, il connaissait tout le répertoire musical du siècle. Comédies musicales, opéras, opérettes n'avaient plus aucun secret depuis longtemps pour lui. Il était capable de reprendre n'importe quel rôle au pied levé, tout autant qu'il était capable de remplacer n'importe quel technicien. En fait, il n'était jamais tombé entre les mains de Torchwood, en tout les cas, jamais assez longtemps pour qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'il pouvait revenir d'entre les morts.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre » Avait-il proposé.

« Personnellement, je suis pas trop versé dans le cantique »

« Ça sera sans moi ! »

« C'est à vous de voir, mais personnellement je préfère chanter même des cantiques que de me taper six messes journalières durant les sept prochain siècles » Avait-il opposé.

« Y a pas photo, mais je ne suis pas très doué » Avait répondu Jay.

« On a tous la même voix, vous avez juste besoin d'apprendre à vous en servir »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça nous évitera la messe ? »

Alors John avait entonné de sa belle voix claire l'Ave Maria de Gounod. Les autres pseudos anges s'étaient instantanément tus. Sa voix ronde et puissante de ténor s'était répercutée contre les murs et les voutes de l'Abbaye, s'élevant dans la nuit étoilée et tirant les moines de leur sommeil.

Lorsque John s'était tu, il avait trouvé devant lui la plus improbable des audiences : onze dupliquas tous bouche bée et une flopées de moines extatiques.

Sa démonstration avait fait ses preuves. Les anges chanteraient. Ils chanteraient en réunion une fois par jour, libre aux moines de se joindre à eux.

C'est ainsi qu'en plein Moyen Age, à Caerdydd, quelques moines dominicains eurent longtemps le privilège de découvrir, bien avant qu'elles ne soient composées, les plus belles œuvres liturgiques mais aussi le Gospel et quelques opéras rock…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Coup de froid et gros câlin**

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn.**  
****Rating: **NC-17**  
Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd..

**Warnings éventuels : Absolument n'importe quoi est possible ici, je prendrais même en compte les propositions de sujets des lecteurs.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Jay avait une peur maladive des araignées. C'était à cause d'une de ces innocentes, mais aventureuses petites bêtes, que notre ange s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air et l'arrière train dans le purin. Cela avait déclenché l'hilarité de ses faux-frères qui n'étaient décidément pas très charitables pour des anges.

Il s'était péniblement relevé, sa lourde robe de laine largement souillée. Ses chausses n'étaient pas en meilleure état et le liquide nauséabond avait traversée les différentes épaisseurs. Jeff et Jethro étaient morts de rire tandis que les moines horrifiés se portaient à son secours.

Il avait d'abord voulu retirer seul ses vêtements. Ce qui n'était déjà pas simple lorsqu'ils étaient secs, se révéla une véritable gageure maintenant qu'ils étaient imprégnés de pisse d'âne. Il était en grand danger de s'en mettre partout. Jill et John s'en étaient alors mêlés tandis que Jeff et Jeffrey calmaient les moines et les faisaient reculer.

Avec l'aide des autres anges Jay s'était rapidement retrouvé complètement nu au beau milieu de la cour du monastère. On était fin novembre 1147 et il faisait un froid de canard même pour un ange. Malgré leurs protestations, les moines ne se virent confier que le droit de prendre soin des frusques puantes. Et cela, même si Jay commençait à prendre une légère teinte bleutée.

Avec une bonne humeur qui n'arrivait guère à réchauffer le malheureux Jay, les autres anges l'avaient accompagné à la rivière toute proche. Là, sans aucun ménagement, ils l'avaient poussé dans l'eau glacée.

Jay leur avait lancés un regard noir, d'un autre côté il n'y serait probablement pas arrivé tout seul. L'eau était tellement froide que son contact lui avait coupé le souffle et avait brûlé sa peau. Maintenant le froid menaçait de le paralyser, alors claquant des dents, il s'était frotté avec l'énergie du désespoir utilisant le sable de la rivière en guise de savon, faute de mieux.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu sortir de son bain, il ne sentait plus ni ses pieds ni ses mains. Jeff et John avaient dû se porter à son secours. Ses compagnons l'avaient alors enroulé dans un drap de lin apporté par quelque moine empressé, et s'étaient mis en devoir de le frictionner avec vigueur.

Jay était pétrifié de froid. Le drap de lin avait bu le plus gros mais Jay restait encore trop mouillé. John et Jill s'appliquaient à finir de le sécher avec des torchons de cotons tandis que Joey et Jed commençaient à le rhabiller. Tout ce dont était encore capable Jay s'était de contenir au mieux son claquement de dents intempestif qui menaçait dangereusement sa langue. Ça et tenter de se caler dans les bras de John dont le souffle chaud sur sa nuque était le seul début de réconfort.

Enfin séché et rhabillé, le malheureux arachnophobe avait été ramené à l'Abbaye soutenu par John et Jill. On l'avait fait assoir au coin de l'âtre du scriptorium, bien calé dans les bras de John qui l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Jay aimait bien John. John était doté d'une heureuse nature, toujours de bonne humeur mais aussi toujours tendre et attentionné.

On lui avait fait boire du lait d'ânesse chaud dans lequel avait été rajouté du miel et des épices. Mais Jay était toujours parcouru de frissons. Lorsque John avait pris un peu de recul afin de lui frotter le dos, il avait émis un gémissement de protestation. Et puis d'autres mains avaient commencé à frictionner ses cuisses, tandis que d'autres encore s'appliquaient à réveiller son pied droit. Le gauche lui avait droit à un traitement spécial, Jetrho l'avait déchaussé et, tout en l'enveloppant tendrement de ses mains, soufflait délicatement entre ses doigts de pieds. Jay émit un grognement de contentement.

Lorsqu'on l'avait une nouvelle fois débarrassé de ses robes, il avait trouvé que les mains de ses doubles étaient brûlantes sur sa propre peau. Sa peau qui, paradoxalement, le brûlait toujours sans pour autant le réchauffer. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçaient de toute par. Jed avait ramené une huile tonifiante que lui avait confié l'herboriste. Bientôt des dizaines de mains le malaxaient vigoureusement.

À quel moment les autres avaient-ils commencé à se déshabiller aussi, Jay n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui s'en plaindrait de toute façon. La chaleur de leurs corps contre le sien était encore ce qui s'était avérée le plus efficace. Petit à petit les mains s'étaient faites moins énergiques et plus caressantes. Des lèvres s'étaient jointes à elles, se faisant gourmandes dans le creux de son coup ou le long de ses hanches. Jay était l'objet de toute leur attention, c'était délicieusement enivrant.

Lorsqu'une main s'était mise à malaxer avec délicatesse ses bourses, Jay n'avait certainement pas protesté. D'autant que cela avait presque instantanément ramené à la vie son membre qui depuis le bain forcé s'était timidement rétracté aussi loin qu'il avait pu dans son col. Aussi la bouche chaude et accueillante de Jill avait été plus que bienvenue.

Jay avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé glisser dans le plaisir. Une langue titillait un téton tandis que des dents agaçaient l'autre. Une bouche dévorait ses épaules tandis qu'une autre attaquait le creux de ses reins. Des doigts s'égaraient dangereusement du côté de son intimité. Jay s'était cambré pour aller à leur rencontre. Une première vague de jouissance avait fait remonter sa température corporelle à un niveau beaucoup plus confortable.

Il n'était désormais qu'une poupée de chiffon entre leur main, abandonné, ivre de désir et de plaisir. Un membre l'avait pénétré. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que, de toute façon, ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un.

Jay s'était réveillé au milieu d'un amas de bras et de jambes entremêlés. C'était doux, c'était chaud mais pas très confortable. En fait, ils étaient tous plus ou moins empilés sur leurs robes éparpillées à même le sol devant l'âtre du scriptorium.

« Humm » Avait grogné Jill.

« Vaudrait peut-être mieux se bouger avant qu'un moine débarque, non ? »

« Moui, probablement »

« Allez les gars, la fête est finie, on se bouge… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Une Phobie Toute Relative

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn.**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd.

**Warnings éventuels : Absolument n'importe quoi est possible ici, je prendrais même en compte les propositions de sujets des lecteurs.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Jay avait un problème avec les araignées. Et c'était peu dire. Car, plus elles étaient petites, et plus ses réactions étaient disproportionnées. Au début, les moines avaient été quelque peu surpris qu'un ange puisse être aussi terrifié par une créature du Seigneur fut-elle aussi peu engageante. D'autant que, pour les moines, l'araignée n'était pas un nuisible puisqu'elle faisait son ordinaire des moustiques qui piquaient les hommes et des mouches qui souillaient la viande.

Bref, les araignées dans un monastère médiéval, ce n'était pas à proprement parler quelque chose qui manquait. Tout au moins jusque là.

En ce qui concernait les onze autres anges, la phobie de Jay avait d'abord été une source d'hilarité partagée et même de quelques plaisanteries douteuses. En effet, tant que Jay restait la seule victime de ses moments de paniques, ça pouvait être fort divertissant, et les divertissements se faisaient plutôt rares au sein de la petite communauté. C'est vrai que les premiers mois la faille s'était montrée assez discrète.

Ce jour là cependant, Jay était tombé à la renverse entraînant avec lui l'échelle sur laquelle il était grimpé pour fixer une gouttière. Echelle qui faisait, soit dit en passant, huit mètres de haut et s'était brisée en son milieu en tombant en porte-à-faux sur une charrette. Quant à Jay lui-même, il était allé se fracasser la tête sur l'abreuvoir de pierre, manquant de très peu Frère Benoit, qui avait bien failli se faire aplatir par 90 kilos de muscle auxquels il fallait ajouter la force d'inertie découlant immanquablement d'une telle chute. Bref, on avait frôlé la catastrophe et ça devenait tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle.

Jill et John étaient sur les lieux et s'étaient portés immédiatement auprès de leur infortuné et maladroit double. Ils n'avaient pu que constater les dégâts et tenir les moines à distance raisonnable. Ces types étaient capables de transformer les bouts de cervelles éclaboussés un peu partout en reliques.

Les anges n'avaient cependant pu empêcher les moines d'arriver de partout pour assister au miracle, formant un cercle de prière autour d'eux. Jeff, Jethro ainsi que Jared étaient arrivés aussi aux nouvelles.

Jill avait poussé un soupir exaspéré, ça ne faisait que la quatrième fois en moins de trois mois que cet abruti trouvait le moyen de se tuer, et à chaque fois à cause d'une araignée à chaque fois plus petite. John lui avait esquissé un sourire espiègle et avait entonné l'hymne à la joie.

À peine revenu à la vie, Jay s'était relevé d'un bond, au risque d'en perdre l'équilibre, pour chercher frénétiquement dans ses vêtements son agresseur qui devait certainement être resté prudemment accroché a son fil.

« Arrête ça, ça devient ridicule » Avait grondé Jill.

Jay, prenant conscience de la situation dans toute son ampleur, avait affiché une moue boudeuse mais s'était calmé.

« Faut qu'on parle »

Après avoir rassuré les moines, nos anges s'étaient tous réunis en cession autour de la grande table de bois de la cuisine. En réalité, seul Jay s'était assis sur le banc la longeant. Il avait posé ses coudes sur l'épais plateau et se cachait la tête entre les mains. John s'était placé derrière lui et avait entrepris de lui dénouer les épaules affectueusement. Les autres s'étaient dispersés dans la cuisine, qui adossé contre un mur, ou perché sur un tabouret ou sur la maie…

C'était un procès qui ne disait pas son nom. Jay n'était pas dupe, et il s'était refermé au plus profond de lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin on se retrouvera le jour où tu finiras par tuer un mortel avec tes conneries ? »

Jay s'était contenté d'acquiescer.

Un silence gêné avait suivi, c'était John qui l'avait rompu :

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ça relève de l'inconscient, c'est une phobie » Avait-il expliqué.

Il avait ponctué par un baiser posé sur le sommet du crâne de Jay.

« La peur ça s'apprivoise… » Avait dit Jill.

« C'est pas si évident lorsqu'elle se fait irrationnelle » Avait fait valoir Jared.

« Il faut en chercher la cause, est-ce que tu la connais ? » Avait demandé Jeff.

Jay avait secoué négativement la tête, non il ne la connaissait pas.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais faire un effort » Avait fait Jill.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? » Avait répondu Jay relevant un regard noir. « Y en a partout. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans être agressé… »

« Il faut que tu arrives à te contrôler Jay, c'est sérieux… Tu nous mets tous en danger»

« Je crains que la seule solution ce soit que vous me remettiez sous terre » Avait répondu l'animal buté.

« Il n'a jamais été question de ça, Jay »

« Tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de faire des efforts pour arriver à te contrôler»

Jay les avait alors regardés tour à tour, puis il avait descendu ses barrières psychiques et leur avait laissés voir ce que Torchwood lui avait fait subir pour le guérir. Attaché au milieu d'araignées de toutes espèces, dont certaines douloureusement venimeuses, qui s'entretuaient sur son corps nu. Puis Jay s'était replié en lui-même, ne laissant pas à ses semblables le temps de réaliser qu'en fait il faisait lors de ces séances, preuve d'un étonnant sang froid.

Un nouveau silence embarrassé s'était à nouveau installé. John avait cessé son massage pour enrouler tendrement Jay dans ses bras… Mais s'était ravisé à mi-course, faisant même un pas prudent en arrière.

Tous les regards s'étaient alors portés sur un point suspendu entre la table et le plafond, juste devant Jay, cela à trente centimètres de son nez. Une minuscule araignée s'invitait à la discussion. Jay avait d'abord eu un léger mouvement de recul qui avait donné raison à John.

Puis, comme les autres, Jay s'était mis à considérer l'inconscience ou la témérité de l'intruse. Il avait poussé un grand soupir résigné qui avait fait prendre conscience aux autres qu'ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Jay avait alors tendu la main, laissant la petite bête se poser dessus, puis il était allé jusqu'au porche et l'avait soufflée dehors.

Après quoi il était revenu s'assoir.

« Ça rime à quoi ça, alors ? »

« Ça rime que je fais ce que je peux pour me contrôler. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que ces petites bêtes sont inoffensives… »

« Alors la chute du toit, ou dans le purin ou la forge… C'est pour amuser la galerie ? »

« Nope ! » Jay avait fait boudeur « C'est juste que je réagis mal lorsque je suis pris par surprise… »

« Allez trouver à redire à ça » Avait conclu John en tirant à lui celui qui était décidément en train de devenir son double préféré.

« Bon, ben je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'astreindre à une chasse à l'araignée drastique, et d'encourager les moines à se joindre à nous » Avait soupiré Jill. « Quand à toi, tu es interdit de travaux dangereux, je veux plus te voir grimper sur quoique ce soit »

« Faudra aussi éviter les écuries et la forge » Avait ajouté Jared.

« Ainsi que le transport de liquide bouillant » Avait renchéri Jeffrey.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas me remettre dans un trou ? »

« T'inquiète, on te trouvera des trucs à faire… » Avait dit John.

« M'attacher à un lit par exemple ? » Avait répondu Jay, toujours boudeur.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Avait coupé Jill.

Épilogue

C'est seulement quelques mois plus tard qu'une araignée monstrueuse de deux mètres de haut avait attaqué le village semant la dévastation. Les villageois s'étaient précipités vers l'édifice de pierre le plus proche, à savoir, le prieuré.

C'était les moissons, et les anges étaient dispersés un peu partout sur le domaine. Jared, Jeff et John avaient été les premiers à pouvoir se porter à la rencontre du monstre velu. Jill, Jake et Jo les avaient rapidement rejoints et tout les autres anges étaient déjà sur place lorsque Jay s'était inquiété de savoir où était passé tout le monde.

Il avait alors attrapé un grand couteau à découper bien affûté, et avait rejoint, aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, ses petits camarades de jeux qui étaient complètements débordés. Jay avait profité de la panique générale pour se glisser aussi prestement que possible sous la bestiole, et en quelques coups bien placés avait réglé le problème.

« Pouviez pas me prévenir ! Et où est-ce que vous avez vu qu'on attaque une de ces bestioles de face ? » Avait-il ronchonné en ramassant les membres dispersés de quelques uns d'entre eux.

Malgré les épouvantables blessures dont la plupart d'entre eux souffraient, ils étaient manifestement soufflés par la réaction de Jay.

C'est ainsi que les anges apprirent que si la plupart d'entre eux avaient des problèmes de wheevils dans leur dimension, Jay, lui, avait un sérieux problème d'araignées géantes.

« Ça ressemble à quoi un wheevil ? » Avait-il demandé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Alfred au pays des Anges. 1/3

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn.**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd.

**Note de l'auteur : Vignette, en trois parties, écrite à la requête de Jainas qui m'a demandé de lui raconter l'arrivée d'un novice dans cette drôle d'Abbaye et cela de son point de vue.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Alfred s'était vu imposer un choix : les ordres ou l'armée. Son père était plus pour l'armée :

« Peut-être arriveront-ils à faire de toi un homme, avec un peu de chance. » Avait-il lancé.

Sa mère était plus pour les ordres, elle avait perdu deux frères à la guerre et n'avait guère envie de voir son plus jeune fils risquer de prendre les armes.

Alfred avait choisi les ordres par amour de la paix et des livres. Des livres, il ne devait jamais en manquer. Il aurait même au cours de sa vie l'occasion d'en voir et d'en lire de magnifiques, de mystérieux et même de terrifiant. Il aurait aussi l'occasion d'en feuilleter de terriblement coquins.

Pour ce qui était de la paix, Alfred aurait certainement du choisir une autre Abbaye que celle de Saint-Bernard-des-Anges.

Il avait choisi Saint-Bernard des Anges à cause des histoires qui couraient sur elle, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Entre autre, on prétendait que douze superbes statues recouvertes de feuilles d'or représentant des anges, et qui ornaient le cloître, pouvaient, lorsque les forces du mal se déchaînaient sur la ville, se réveiller et prendre les armes.

Le jour de son arrivée, et dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait été les contempler. Elles n'étaient pas recouvertes de feuilles d'or, certaines étaient en bois, d'autres en bronze et d'autres encore en marbre, granit ou autre belle pierre de taille. Mais il y en avait bien douze, toutes différentes par la matière, la pause ou même l'âge mais toutes avaient le même visage.

« Si j'étais toi je n'y mettrais pas les pattes. »

Alfred avait sursauté, il n'avait pas entendu l'autre novice arriver.

« Alors voilà donc les fameux anges. » Avait-il répondu à son interlocuteur, qui devait s'appeler Benoît s'il se souvenait bien. Alfred était déçu, ces anges hétéroclites manquaient un peu de soufre à son goût.

Le jeune Benoît avait ri d'une voix claire. « Attend donc de les voir en chair et en os. »

Durant leur première année les novices menaient une vie très régulière parfaitement encadrée, les messes, les repas et l'étude rythmaient les journées. La seule variante était les corvées auxquelles on était astreint. Elles dépendaient du temps, et de la saison, elles étaient réparties en fonction des effectifs et des capacités de chacun. Au cours de cette première année, Alfred avait vu bon nombre de ses camarades, dont certains bien plus dévots que lui renoncer à cette vie et retourner vers le monde extérieur.

C'est pas comme si Alfred avait vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Comme les autres, il était retourné dans sa famille, on lui avait fait très bon accueil, comme jamais par le passé, mais on lui avait aussi fait clairement comprendre qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu tant qu'il ne dérogeait pas.

La vie monacale lui convenait bien, l'absence de fille n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui C'est d'ailleurs là que ça coinçait avec sa famille, résister à la tentation était beaucoup plus difficile et Alfred avait bien souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil d'autant que, comme tous les _premières années, _il partageait le dortoir qui leur était réservés_._

C'est au début de sa seconde année que le père Marco lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait été choisi. Les Anges l'avaient remarqué. Alfred aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour mériter une telle faveur. Le père Marco l'avait conduit lui-même dans l'autre aile de l'abbaye qui ouvrait sur un tout autre cloître, là il l'avait confié aux bons soins de Benoît.

Alfred n'était pas très rassuré. Benoît faisait parti de ceux qui bénéficiaient d'une dispense tant pour l'étude que pour les corvées. Depuis qu'Alfred était arrivé à l'Abbaye sept autres novices avaient bénéficié de ces dispenses. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord isolés des autres dans le silence, pour finalement un jour disparaître purement et simplement. Seul Benoît continuait à revenir toutes les nuits dormir au dortoir collectif.

Bref, Alfred se faisait l'effet de l'agneau que l'on mène au sacrifice. Et l'air supérieur et dédaigneux affecté par Benoît n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

« Basiquement, la vie ici est la même que de l'autre côté. Etudes et corvées rythment la journée, la seule différence notable, c'est que tu jouiras d'une dispense de messe, en revanche tu devras t'astreindre à un exercice physique intense, et apprendre le maniement des armes. »

« Des armes ? » Avait fait Alfred abasourdi. Il n'écoutait Benoît que d'une oreille distraite son esprit trop occupé à regarder autour de lui.

De ce côté-ci le cloître était plus aéré, les bâtiments autour ne comportaient que deux étages, et le cloître lui-même étant moins profond, la lumière pouvait mieux circuler. Le petit jardin se trouvant au centre de la cour était amoureusement entretenue avec bancs et pièces d'eau. Un moine et un des novices « disparus » travaillaient à la restauration d'un des bancs.

« C'est Michel ? » Avait fait Alfred surpris.

« Oui c'est bien Michel. » Avait soupiré en réponse Benoît.

Il était clair aux yeux d'Alfred que Benoît n'approuvait pas. N'approuvait pas quoi ? Ça, ça restait un mystère. Restait pour Alfred que la présence de Michel, qui par ailleurs avait l'air gai comme un pinson, le rassurait un peu.

« Pour en revenir à l'usage d'armes, il est malheureusement recommandé non seulement d'apprendre à s'en servir mais aussi d'y exceller. » Avait expliqué Benoit. « Maintenant, il y en a toujours évidement qui ont d'autres vues sur la manière de servir les anges, et comme ces derniers ont malheureusement la chair faible, ils ne vont certainement pas s'en plaindre. » Avait-il ajouté.

_Les anges ? Quels anges ? Chair faible ? Des anges à la chair faible ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la pauvre petite tête d'Alfred._

« D'abord tu dois savoir que Cardiff est bâtie sur une faille spatiotemporelle et que toutes sortes de choses peuvent donc arriver des quatre coins de l'univers. Choses au sens très très large. » Avait commencé Benoit.

Alfred s'était retrouvé à trotter derrière Benoit qui lui faisait faire le grand tour.

« Ici c'est la salle des archives papiers. C'est ici qu'est entreposé toutes les notes, rapports, descriptions compilés par les Anges et leurs serviteurs au cours des siècles. »

C'était une grande salle voutée qui faisait le double de la grande salle de travail des moines. Elle était ponctuée à intervalles réguliers, de hautes bibliothèques qui se répartissaient de chaque côté d'une allée centrale comme pour une arrête de poisson. Un très très long poisson. Les étagères étaient couvertes de manuscrits dont certains semblaient effectivement fort vieux.

« Ça, ces trucs qui ressemblent à des machines à écrire, ce sont des terminaux d'ordinateurs. »

« Des ordinateurs ? Comme les calculateurs de la Nasa ? » Avait fait Alfred incrédule, il avait vu des ordinateurs dans des films au cinéma, et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ces trucs là.

« En fait les ordinateurs, ils sont dessous dans une pièce où seuls les anges ont accès. Ça c'est des terminaux, ou si tu préfères des points d'entrée. Ce que tu tapes sur ces machines s'affiche d'abord à l'écran et si tu le valides ça va se stocker dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur central. »

« Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« Ben c'est une autre façon de garder les informations, et les anges disent que l'ordinateur est capable de retrouver une information spécifique au milieu des autres beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel archiviste. »

Benoît n'avait manifestement pas l'air d'être convaincu. En ce qui concernait Alfred, il se disait que s'il avait tout compris de ce que l'on espérait des ces calculateurs géants c'était là leur but. Il avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule d'un moine qui était en train de remplir une sorte de fiche sur un de ces écrans et c'était impressionnant.

« Il y a cinq terminaux, tout le monde se relaie pour transcrire les informations papiers en données informatiques. D'après les calculs de John à ce train là on devrait avoir fini dans un peu plus de vingt huit ans. »

« Quand-même ? » Avait fait Alfred. « C'est qui John ? »

« Un ange. »

« Oh ! » Alfred avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que des anges pouvaient bien venir faire dans cette histoire, mais finalement maintenant qu'il avait vu les terminaux, pourquoi pas des anges. « Et ils sont où, ces fameux anges ? »

«Ça dépend. À cette heure ci, certains sont à la salle de sport, d'autres sont en bas. Je crois que Jill et John sont sortis en ville. Tu sais, ils font ce que bon leur semble. »

Ils s'étaient rendus à la salle de sport, là, une quinzaine d'hommes s'entraînaient à se battre, c'était impressionnant. Encore plus impressionnant que les terminaux, et autrement plus perturbant. Des hommes à moitié nus en sueur, plutôt très bien fait de leur personne… Toute cette force, cette énergie déployée. Alfred en avait eu les sens tout retournés.

Du coup, c'est bouche bée qu'il avait finalement remarqué que quatre de ces hommes se ressemblaient comme quatre gouttes d'eau.

« Jay, Jinn, Jethro et Jeff. » Avait annoncé Benoît en les désignant tour à tour.

« Euh… Tu fais comment pour savoir lequel est lequel ? »

« Question d'habitude. » Avait répondu Benoît.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Alfred au pays des Anges. 2/3

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn.**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd.

**Note de l'auteur : Vignette, en trois parties, écrite à la requête de Jainas qui m'a demandé de lui raconter l'arrivée d'un novice dans cette drôle d'Abbaye et cela de son point de vue.**

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

….

Alfred avait eu droit à un interminable sermon de la part de Benoît sur l'importance de résister aux avances des anges tant pour leur salut que pour le sien.

« Si tu te montres ferme avec eux, ils n'insisteront pas, façon de parler, disons qu'ils ne t'imposeront rien par la force, parce que en fait ils ne se découragent pas si facilement, ils reviennent toujours à la charge. » Avait expliqué Benoît.

Benoît se targuait de résister aux anges depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et il en était fier. Il n'était pas le seul, d'autres moines repoussaient avec plus ou moins de convictions les avances des anges.

Ce soir là, après avoir partagé le repas des anges au grand réfectoire avec les moines, Alfred comme Benoît avait retrouvé son lit dans le dortoir des novices, mais plus que jamais il avait eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, tandis que les autres novices se dépêchaient les yeux encore pleins de rêves vers la première messe matinale, Alfred comme Benoît, avait pris la direction du cloître des anges où un bon petit déjeuner les attendait. Ils étaient en tout neuf novices, quarante quatre moines et douze anges autour de cette table.

Alfred s'était senti tout petit. L'ambiance était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus conviviale et bon enfant, les anges se montraient espiègles et joueurs, leur mains étaient facilement baladeuses. Si Alfred était désormais capable de mettre un nom sur chaque moine ou novice présent il n'en était pas de même pour les anges. Oh, il connaissait leurs noms, ça oui, mais qui était qui c'était une autre histoire.

C'était au cours de ce petit déjeuner que le plan de bataille de la journée était discuté, entendez par là, le programme de la journée pour chacun. Pour commencer, Alfred s'était retrouvé de corvée de vaisselle avec Michel. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été une corvée. Michel était une âme heureuse qui n'avait pas du tout le même avis que Benoît sur les anges, et ne voyait aucune raison de leur résister. Alfred avait tout de suite aimé Michel.

Ensuite, il s'était rendu aux archives où Benoît lui avait expliqué le système de classement et l'avait laissé feuilleter quelques un des incroyables faits relatés dans ces beaucoup trop nombreux fascicules. Alfred aurait pu y passer sa journée, mais rapidement Benoît l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et l'avait installé devant un clavier pour qu'il s'entraîne à savoir où était les lettres.

« Tu t'appliques à faire ces exercices, ne cherche pas à aller vite avant d'avoir mémorisé où sont les lettres, quand tu auras acquis une dextérité convenable tu prendras ton tour pour faire de la saisie. »

Alfred avait ainsi passé deux heures à taper des ATPY, des QGMH et des WB !N. Ce n'était pas vraiment passionnant. Après ça, ils avaient profité du beau temps pour préparer une collation qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble dans la cour. Richard, un des moines qui avaient fait de la saisie le matin, avait demandé des précisions au sujet d'une histoire d'araignée géante et les anges s'étaient mis à raconter une histoire rocambolesque assez terrifiante mais aussi très drôle.

En début d'après midi, Alfred avait aidé frère Simon à faire des recherches dans les archives à la demande de Jill, c'était autrement plus excitant que les exercices de dactylographie. Le plus dur était de se contenter de lire en diagonale des articles qui excitaient autant sa curiosité à la recherche de mots clefs.

« Concentre toi sur ce qu'on cherche, quand on aura trouvé il sera toujours temps de disséquer chaque cas retenu pour voir si on peut faire des recoupements. »

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient entassé une dizaine de dossiers qu'ils leur avaient fallu ensuite examiner un par un pour voir ce qui collait et ce qui ne collait pas, après trois heures, ils avaient passé le relais à une autre équipe pour aller se détendre au gymnase.

Là après quelques exercices d'échauffement, Alfred avait pris son premier cours de « close combat » Seigneur ! Et avec un ange. Lequel ? Pas la moindre idée. Alfred n'imaginait pas qu'un ange pouvait sentir aussi bon, non pas qu'il se soit imaginé que les anges sentaient mauvais, non. Mais de là à imaginer qu'ils sentaient comme les gâteaux de miel et d'épices que cuisinait Grand-Mère, il y avait loin.

La séance avait été instructive, excitante, parfois quelque peu humiliante malgré les encouragements de ses camarades et de l'ange lui-même. Alfred en était ressorti tout tourneboulé et pas mal courbaturé.

« Tu viens à la douche ? » L'avait invité Michel.

« Euh, oui tout de suite. » Avait fait Alfred, mais il avait traîné un peu en arrière prétextant de ramasser ses affaires. En fait, il était légèrement dans l'embarras et ne se voyait pas se pointer dans cet état à la douche qu'il savait commune, tout comme les bains attenant. Il savait que ses camarades ne s'éterniseraient pas sous la douche pour se rendre au plus vite dans les bains bouillonnants, il comptait donc là-dessus pour échapper à leur regards.

« Un problème ? »

Alfred qui faisait semblant de fourrager dans son sac avait sursauté frôlant de peu l'infarctus, c'était l'ange. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de sport informe qui tenait accroché par Dieu seul sait quel miracle sur ses hanches, ses yeux pétillaient de malice au-dessus d'une bouche gourmande.

« Euh… » Fut tout ce que réussi à articuler le pauvre Alfred.

Le regard de l'ange qui était toujours nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte était descendu se poser sur l'objet de l'embarras d'Alfred. Non seulement le sang qui engorgeait déjà douloureusement son membre ne s'en était pas pour autant retiré de honte, mais il en était monté autant aux joues du jeune novice pour accentuer encore son embarras.

« Je pourrais peut-être te venir en aide avec ça ? » Avait fait l'ange.

Alfred avait été surpris de le voir tout à coup si près, son odeur entêtante amenant encore plus de confusion.

À sa stupéfaction Alfred émis une sorte de croassement qui cependant reflétait assez bien son état d'esprit proche du lait caillé. Et ce n'était rien à côté du gémissement plaintif qu'il avait laissé échapper lorsque la main brûlante de l'ange avait frôlé le membre litigieux.

La chaleur de l'ange s'était instantanément propager à tout son organisme et Alfred avait plongé un regard incrédule dans les grands yeux bleus de l'ange qui s'était maintenant agenouillé devant lui. Seigneur comment pouvait-on résister à ça ? Ce n'était pas humain, il faudrait être un saint, et Alfred n'avait absolument pas la prétention d'être un saint. Cependant, ce soir là, alors que la bouche chaude et accueillante de l'ange s'occupait de son petit problème, Alfred était presque sûr d'avoir entrevu les portes de Saint Pierre. Seigneur.

Les jambes en coton et la tête dans les nuages, Alfred avait suivi l'ange sous la douche et puis jusque dans le jacuzzi. Il y avait là Michel, Stephen, Richard et un autre ange. Benoît lui était en train de plier bagage enveloppé de sa dignité outrée par les avances lascives de John. John toujours dans le bain affichait une mine déconfite et amusée. Michel et les deux autres moines semblaient bien s'amuser. Alfred et Jill, parce que, en définitive, c'était Jill, s'étaient joints à eux.

Benoît entortillé dans sa serviette avait jeté un regard condescendant à Alfred et était parti dans un nouveau sermon. John accroché au bord du bain minaudait à ses pieds, Richard s'était porté volontaire pour le réconforter. Le moine avait surgi dans le dos de l'ange pour l'envelopper de tendresse et de baisers, John ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de tenter une dernière fois d'amadouer le prêcheur.

Benoît était parti exaspéré en invoquant le Seigneur alors que John sous leurs yeux s'abandonnait aux caresses de Frère Richard.

Même si avec les remous du bain bouillonnant, Alfred ne pouvait que deviner ce qui se passait sous l'eau, les gémissements de John et les deux pieds de l'ange accrochés autour du cou du moine lui donnait une idée générale sur la partie qui échappait à son regard. Alfred confus avait senti le feu lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues ainsi qu'à un membre rebelle qui, Dieu merci, était lui aussi à l'abri des regards.

Alfred gêné avait voulu détourner les yeux et avait rencontré ceux de Michel, qui lui avait adressé un regard complice. Alfred n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour solutionner son nouvel embarras, les cris de jouissance de John avaient suffi.

Cette nuit là, devait être la dernière qu'il passerait au dortoir des novices, mais il avait dormi comme une masse.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Alfred au pays des Anges. 3/3

**Beta **: Black59

**Fandom **: Torchwood/ Réalité Alternative.

**Personages: **Les 12 doubles de notre Jack préféré : Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake et Jinn.**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Résumé **: Le Maître a enterré 12 versions de Jack dans le passé d'une Réalité Alternative avec l'intention de les récupérer au bout de 2000 ans, mais il se fait doubler par des moines. C'est ainsi que, pendant près de 700 ans, une douzaine d'anges pas catholiques du tout sévirent au cœur d'une Abbaye bâtie sur la faille de Caerdydd.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vignette, en trois parties, écrite à la **requête de Jainas** qui m'a demandé de lui raconter l'arrivée d'un novice dans cette drôle d'Abbaye et cela de son point de vue.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD.

**Warning **: prévoir les Kleenex

…

En tant que supérieur de l'Abbaye le Révérend Père Alfred assistait à beaucoup de réunion officielle, et en tant qu'ami personnel du Lord Maire Henry Princeton il avait connaissance de tout ce qui se passait d'important en ville.

« L'inspecteur Davidson a l'air de penser que l'on peut lui faire confiance, mais j'aimerais assez que tu me donnes ton avis. » Avait dit Henry.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que Torchwood était tombé, tout au moins la Maison Mère, car très vite les Cardiffois avaient découvert qu'il n'en était pas de même pour la cellule locale. Cependant Torchwood 3 avait perdu son arrogance et faisait désormais dans l'efficacité discrète. Le nouveau patron restait dans l'ombre et on ne savait trop d'où il venait ni qui il était.

Cet après midi là, un accord de principe sur une coopération pleine et entière entre les services de police, les pompiers de la ville et Torchwood devait être entériné par le maire et les représentant des trois services, faisant sortir le loup de son bois.

« Je pense qu'un tel accord ne peut qu'être profitable à la ville et à nos concitoyens. » Avait mis en exergue l'inspecteur chef Davidson.

« Vous avez eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui, comment est-il ? »

« Surprenant. » Avait résumé la jeune femme.

Pour être surpris, Alfred avait été surpris : Jim Talbot était un ange.

Il était rentré à l'Abbaye tout tourneboulé, il avait traversé à grandes enjambées la grande cour du premier cloître pour se rendre directement chez les Anges,_ ses _Anges.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Jill en le voyant arriver tout essoufflé.

« Le nouveau directeur de Torchwood… C'est… » Alfred s'était interrompu pour dévisager les trois Anges présents. « C'est l'un d'entre vous. » Façon de parler, car Alfred savait pertinemment que Jim n'était pas un de _ses_ anges, car lorsqu'on les connaissait comme il les connaissait, il était facile de les distinguer les uns des autres. « Vous le saviez, bien sûr. »

Les anges avaient souri de ce sourire bienveillant et espiègle qu'ils affectaient lorsque l'un de leurs moines découvrait un de leur secret.

« D'où est-ce qu'il sort ? Quand est-il arrivé, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici parmi nous ? »

« Ça fait presque un siècle qu'il est ici, et s'il n'est pas parmi nous c'est parce que lui n'a pas de raison de se cacher. »

« Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi lui non et vous oui ? »

« Parce qu'il est à sa place, pas nous, Alfred. » Avait commencé Jill. « Nous ne devrions pas être là, c'est pour cela que nous devons nous faire discret. »

C'est la seule explication qu'Alfred s'était vu accordé et il avait fait avec parce qu'il avait totalement confiance en ses Anges qui ne l'avaient jamais déçu au cours des ans. La coopération entre Torchwood et les forces officielles avait réduit encore l'implication de l'Abbaye dans la gestion de la faille, désormais Saint-Bernard des Anges se vouait presque essentiellement au devenir des victimes, ce qui en soit était important aussi.

Alfred s'était tourné de manière à pouvoir contempler l'ange endormi à ses côtés. Les anges dormaient peu, et le spectacle n'en était que plus précieux. Les ans avaient rattrapé Alfred, même s'il était encore plus âgé qu'il ne le paraissait, il était toujours surpris par la constance de ses étranges compagnons pourtant si inconstants.

Sa main n'avait pas résisté et était venu caresser le ventre glabre qui s'offrait généreusement. Un grognement de plaisir l'avait récompensé, alors Alfred ne s'était pas fait prier et sa bouche était venue à la rescousse goûter la chair ferme du creux du cou si tentant.

« Vous aller partir, n'est-ce pas ? » N'avait-il pu s'empêcher de murmurer. Depuis quelques jours une étrange frénésie teintée de mélancolie semblait frapper les anges et ça n'avait pas échappé à l'œil exercé d'Alfred.

En guise de réponse Jinn avait enroulé son bras autour de lui et les avait fait rouler, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus, son érection venant réveiller celle d'Alfred.

« Que va devenir cette Abbaye, que va devenir cette ville sans vous ? » Avait demandé Alfred alors que l'ange le couvrait de baisers tendres et mélancoliques. « Êtes-vous vraiment obligés de partir ? »

« Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, Alfred, nous devons rentrer chez nous. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Y a-t-il urgence tout à coup ? »

« C'est maintenant que ça se passe, si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de repartir dans les jours qui viennent, nous serons coincés ici pour l'éternité. »

« Est-ce que ça serait si grave ? Excuse-moi mais toi et John, vous n'avez pas l'air plus ravi que ça à l'idée de partir, je me trompe ? » Avait pointé Alfred.

« Ça fait drôle, ça fait si longtemps que l'on est ensemble. » Avait fait l'ange avec un nœud dans la gorge.

« Parce que vous ne repartez pas ensemble ? » Avait demandé Alfred qui n'avait nullement imaginer voir ses anges se séparer.

« Non. » Avait répondu Jinn avec un regard triste « Nous sommes différentes versions d'une seule et même personne, nous appartenons à des réalités alternatives. Jim est celui qui appartient à cet univers ci. »

Alfred avait attiré l'ange à lui pour lui offrir toute la tendresse et le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Indestructibles et pourtant si vulnérables, inconstant mais d'une loyauté phénoménale, tendres et mutins, c'étaient ses anges : ils lui manqueraient, mais plus que tout l'idée qu'ils puissent devoir se séparer fendait le cœur d'Alfred.

Lorsque le jour J était arrivé, il y avait eu un contretemps et Alfred s'était surpris à espérer que les anges resteraient, mais finalement les anges avaient revêtu une dernière fois leurs bures et rabattant leurs capuches jusque sur leurs yeux, ils avaient quitté l'Abbaye pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Prenez bien soin de vous. » Leur avait-il dit.

« Prends soin de toi et d'eux. » Avait dit Jinn et parlant des autres moines.

« Bien sûr. » Avait répondu Alfred et il avait ajouté « vous direz à votre double qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On n'y manquera pas. »

Il les avait regardés s'éloigner dans la brume matinale, Benoît était venu le rejoindre avec Michel.

« Où vont-ils ainsi ? » Avait demandé Benoît.

« Ils s'en vont. » Avait répondu Michel dans un sanglot.

« Comment ça, ils s'en vont ? Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas nous abandonner comme ça. » Avait bégayé Benoît.

Alors Michel et Alfred l'avaient gentiment pris dans leurs bras et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur à l'abri des regards, où les vieux moines s'étaient réconfortés comme ils le pouvaient.

« Ils ont des familles qui les attendent, ils vont pouvoir reprendre le cour de leurs vies. »

« Et nous que va-t on devenir ? » Avait demandé Benoît.

« Ce que nous avons toujours fait, veiller sur les malheureuses victimes de la faille et soutenir ceux qui la combattent. »

« Ils vont me manquer. » Avait dit Benoît.

« Ils vont nous manquer, mais nous devons nous consoler en nous disant que nous avons eu l'incommensurable privilège de les avoir connu et d'avoir pu partager toutes ses années avec eux. »

Avec le départ de ses Anges Saint-Bernard était presque devenu une Abbaye comme une autre, même si dans la salle de sport les moines s'entraînaient toujours à fin d'être prêts au cas où Torchwood et son immortel Directeur pourrait avoir besoin d'eux.

Au soir de sa vie, Alfred avait pris l'habitude de rendre une visite journalière aux anges du cloître. Il les appelait par leurs noms et leur demandait de leurs nouvelles et leur en donnait de l'Abbaye, ce qui attirait évidement les sourires condescendant des jeunes novices. Alfred leur pardonnait, car lui avait eu la chance de connaître Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake et Jinn et de les aimer, de les aimer tous.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** De quoi s'emmêler les pinceaux

**Personnages :** les douze Jacks (Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn pour ceux qui les auraient oubliés)

**Prompt :** événement historique majeur altéré

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour nos douze archéologues de s'y retrouver et de ne pas commettre de boulettes.

**Beta :** Black59

Caerdydd, an de grâce 1147.

Le printemps pointait son nez, et nos apprentis anges commençaient juste à trouver leurs marques au sein de l'Abbaye. De leur côté, les moines étaient sous le charme et passaient leur temps à remercier leur Seigneur de leur avoir confiés la garde de ses valeureux champions.

« C'est vraiment dommage que les rigueurs de l'hiver aient ralenti la progression de la construction de notre abbaye » Avait commencé le Père Gabriel. « Mais regardons le bon côté des choses : grâce aux dessins de Jethro et aux connaissances de Jeff, notre projet initial devrait s'en trouver nettement amélioré. »

« J'espère que vous comprenez que nous avons besoin d'avoir un endroit rien que pour nous » Avait dit Jill. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à passer nos nuits dans le scriptorium, ce n'est pas sa vocation première »

Ce que Jill se gardait bien d'expliquer, c'est qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient fait vœu de chasteté, et qu'ils souhaitaient un endroit un tout petit peu plus confortable pour pouvoir prendre soins les uns des autres.

« Mais c'est bien normal, et vous et vos compagnons méritez cent fois mieux que ce que vous réclamez… »

« Nous ne désirons qu'un lieu où pouvoir nous reposer lorsque nous en ressentons le besoin et rien de plus, mon Père » S'était dépêché de le couper Jill, avant que le prêtre essaye une nouvelle fois de le convaincre de leur construire un véritable palais. «

Nous sommes juste des soldats de Notre Seigneur : nous ne voulons pas être mieux traités que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Si nous préférons un dortoir séparé, c'est seulement parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et que nous ne voulons pas troubler votre repos bien mérité. »

Comme pour donner à son discours des arguments supplémentaires, un grand cri, suivi par des bruits de casserole et de porcelaine, était venu rompre le moment de paix que les deux hommes partageaient autour d'un vin chaud dans l'immense cuisine de l'Abbaye. Jay, qui aidait à la préparation du repas, était tombé du tabouret sur lequel il était monté afin d'attraper un nouveau pot d'herbes.

« Désolé » S'était-il excusé avant de s'empresser de demander : « Personne n'a été blessé? »

« Pas cette fois» Avait répondu Jill sur un ton de reproche. «Je pensais que nous avions convenu que tu ne ferais plus rien qui puisse mettre en danger nos hôtes? »

« Je donnais juste les directives pour la cuisson. »

« Debout sur un tabouret? »

« Okay, je voulais juste attraper quelques ingrédients, rien de bien méchant » Avait plaidé Jay. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui soit tombé, non ? »

«Sauf qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne seraient tombés à cause d'une minuscule et stupide araignée » Avait souligné Jill. « Je parie que ton agresseur n'a jamais imaginé terrifier _un ange_! »

« Désolé » Avait répondu Jay qui regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude.

« Je l'ai eue ! » Avait fait Dewydd souriant triomphalement et pointant vers ce qui devait être la plus petite araignée tuée au cours des 6 derniers mois.

«C'était indéniablement là un monstre » Avait soupiré Jill. Au moins, les moines prenaient la phobie de Jay comme un divertissement.

« Donnez-moi n'importe quel monstre: j'en ferais mon affaire » Avait répondu Jay.

...

Ils étaient douze versions du même homme, mais même s'ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient cependant tous différents, sauf en ce qui concernait leur immortalité. Tous étaient nés sur Boeshane, avaient rencontré le Docteur et Rose, et tous étaient morts alors qu'ils voyageaient avec eux. Ils venaient tous aussi du futur : cinquante et unième siècle, à l'exception de Jill qui était du cinquante-troisième. En dehors de ces points leurs parcours et leurs connaissances étaient des variations sur le même thème, de même que l'histoire de leurs univers personnels.

Cependant, parfois quelques divergences mineures avaient apporté des changements majeurs sur la façon dont la société de la Terre allait évoluer.

Dans l'univers de Jill par exemple, l'histoire devait prendre un grand virage au moment de la révolution industrielle: au lieu de simplement coloniser les pays moins développés pour piller leurs richesses, les royaumes Européens les les annexeraient pour les gouverner comme n'importe quelles autres provinces. La Terre du vingt et unième siècle, à laquelle il avait été arraché, était constituée d'une douzaine d'énormes états unis ou confédérés, dont le Commonwealth.

À partir de là, Jill ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une planète divisée en une quantité incroyable de petits états indépendants pourrait un jour organiser l'évacuation de la Terre lorsque cela deviendrait nécessaire.

Dans la dimension de Jinn, la divergence avait eu lieu plus tôt, et l'influence chrétienne était toujours restée très limitée, Rome n'avait jamais pris le pas sur l'empire grec construit par Alexandre le Grand et, arrivé au Moyen-âge, le nord de l'Europe était encore une communauté druidique. Jinn était un historien et cette période était censée être son domaine de compétence, sauf que, dans son monde, Amseer gallo n'avait rien à voir avec le Moyen-âge que certains de ses doubles lui décrivaient, ni même ce qu'il pouvait constater autour de lui. Jinn était de loin celui qui se sentait le moins à sa place dans cette abbaye.

Mais pour la plupart des autres supposés anges, les divergences étaient assez insignifiantes, et comme ils étaient tous des experts en histoire - pas toujours de la même période historique, cependant - ils pouvaient passer des nuits à en parler, discuter du pourquoi et du comment des événements importants.

...

« Hé les gars, » Avait lancé John en entrant dans la cuisine. « Je ne suis pas un expert sur ce sujet, mais n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour un appel à la première croisade? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Avait demandé Jill.

« Des cavaliers, accompagnés par un prêtre que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, essayent de convaincre les villageois de la nécessité de libérer Jérusalem. »

«Jérusalem est aux mains des musulmans et ils n'accordent pas toujours aux pèlerins chrétiens l'accès au Saint-Sépulcre » Avait tenté d'expliquer Père Gabriel. « C'est depuis longtemps un facteur de tension entre les trois communautés »

« Les trois communautés? » Avaient demandé Jinn qui venait de se joindre à eux « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté cette fois? »

« Les juifs » Lui avait répondu Jay. « 1147? Ça devrait être la seconde » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse de John.

« La seconde quoi? » Avait demandé le Père Gabriel.

« La seconde croisade, celle conduite par Philippe II et le roi Richard ... Non, attendez ça c'est la troisième, la seconde n'a été qu'un énorme gâchis à tous points de vue : que ce soit tactique ou politique, sans compter les pertes en hommes »

« Parce que ça ne s'applique pas aussi aux autres ? » Avait pointé ironiquement John.

« Celle là plus que les autres, croyez-moi. »

« Mais c'est quoi une croisade? » Avait finalement demandé Dewydd, un novice, alors que les moines n'osaient pas.

«Croisade; du mot croix. C'est la façon dont les guerres saintes vont être nommées » Avait expliqué Jill aux moines. «Et s'ils ne connaissent pas ce mot, je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore été utilisé. » Avait-il ajouté en guise d'avertissement à ses compagnons.

« Actuellement, le royaume de Jérusalem devrait être sous la domination des Francs ..." Avait commencé Jay, mais il s'était arrêté à mi spoiler historique parce que les moines le regardaient avec inquiétude.

«Et comment les Francs pourraient-ils être à la tête d'un royaume de Jérusalem? » Avait demandé le jeune novice, se faisant une fois de plus la voix des moines.

« A la suite de la croisade suscitée par Urbain II au concile Clermont et qu'ils ont conduit?" Avait suggéré Jay, affichant un large sourire niais.

Jill lui avait adressé un regard noir.

« C'est qui cet Urbain II? Et de quel concile parlez-vous? » Avait demandé le Père Gabriel.

« Laissez tomber, mon Père, » Avait répondu John entraînant Jay hors de la cuisine. Ils devaient bientôt être suivis par les autres pseudos anges. « J'vous avais dit qu'ils appelaient pour une première croisade. »

« C'est malheureux, mais ça ne nous concerne pas, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'intervenir dans ce genre d'événements majeurs, » Avait souligné Jill. « Et en aucune façon, même pas en racontant comment ça aurait pu se passer dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Si nous devons passer 7 siècles dans ce monde, je suis bon pour complètement me mélanger les pinceaux » S'était plaint Jay

« Bienvenue dans ma vie ! » Avait répondu Jinn.

« Désolé, ça doit être très déboussolant » Avait compati Jay.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qu'est-ce qui est le plus déstabilisant : être bloqué dans le passé d'une autre dimension, partager nos pensées avec onze versions de nous-mêmes, se faire passer pour des anges, tout en organisant des orgies dans le scriptorium d'une abbaye? » Avait proposé John en vrac.

« Avoir un double hurlant comme une demoiselle en détresse chaque fois qu'il se trouve nez à nez avec une araignée? »

«Passer deux heures par jour à chanter des cantiques pour éviter de se taper les messes ? »

« Oui, mais avec tout ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait du seigneur local qui veut que les douze anges de l'Abbaye accompagnent son fils dans sa guerre sainte ? » Avait demandé Jinn à brûle-pourpoint

« Là, on pourrait avoir un problème »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** De la légitimité d'une non intervention.

**Vignette **: fait suite à _De quoi s'emmêler les pinceaux_.

**Fandom :** Torchwood/Doctor Who, mais dans un contexte totalement alternatif - Douze versions du Capitaine Jack sont coincées dans le passé d'une treizième dimension qui n'est pas la nôtre, ni celle de Jack contrairement à ce que croient ces 12 loustics.

**Personnages :** les douze Jacks de l'_Affaire_ du même nom (Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn pour ceux qui les auraient oubliés)

**Prompt :** événement historique, Moyen Age.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Où nos douze apprentis anges débattent de l'opportunité de partir en croisade ou pas.

…..

Caerdydd, an de grâce 1148.

La rumeur courait déjà depuis quelques semaines : les moines de Saint Barnabé cachaient des anges parmi les membres de leur communauté.

Sir Aneirin était un homme pieux mais pas le genre d'homme à se contenter de rumeurs, cependant, et juste au cas où, il tenait à ce que ces fameux anges accompagnent son fils Kewez dans sa quête de rédemption, car il s'agissait bien sûr de rédemption. Kewez avait la vingtaine bien tassée et il était le plus jeune fils de Sir Aneirin et aussi le plus _turbulent_.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où se trouve le problème » Avait fait Sir Aneirin. « Vous êtes des anges, des soldats de notre Seigneur bien aimé et vous prétendez que libérer Jérusalem n'est pas votre bataille? Alors qu'elle est-elle ? Qui a-t-il de plus important que ça? »

Jay s'était tourné vers Jill et John, il n'était pas question qu'il tente de répondre à cette question, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise à l'idée de se faire passer pour un ange et parler n'était pas non plus son point fort, il n'était là qu'en tant qu'expert médiéval après tout.

« Le problème, mon Seigneur, c'est déjà que nous ne devrions pas être ici » Avait tenté d'expliquer stoïquement Jill «Nous avons été réveillé beaucoup trop tôt: notre bataille sera en fait la dernière »

Un murmure inquiet avait immédiatement parcouru l'assemblée réunie dans la grande salle de réception.

« Cela dit, ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs siècles» S'était empressé d'intervenir John « Comme mon frère l'a précisé : nous avons été réveillé beaucoup trop tôt. »

«Peut-être est-ce là, en fait, la raison pour laquelle vous avez été réveillé » Avait fait remarquer le Père Costello d'un air soupçonneux. Le nouveau prêtre envoyé par Rome ne voulait pas croire qu'ils puissent être ce qu'ils prétendaient être, mais même s'ils n'étaient pas des anges, ils avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient des guerriers redoutables «Je ne peux pas croire que notre Seigneur reprocherait à ses soldats de vouloir libérer le Saint Sépulcre»

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? » Avait coupé court Jay, avant que Jill n'ait le temps de se lancer dans une quelconque argumentation. _*Que vas-tu dire? Que nous connaissons la volonté divine ? Que nous sommes en ligne directe avec le Seigneur ? Veux-tu vraiment te lancer dans cette voie là ? Y a un type qui a déjà tenté le coup et il a fini sur une croix, je te signale.*_

_* Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous embarquer dans cette croisade *_ Avait rétorqué Jill.

_*Non, mais rien ne nous empêche de prétendre le contraire, on en n'est plus à ça près*_ Avait fait valoir Jay _*On n'aura pas le dernier mot ici, ils ont des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'ils pensent être leur devoir et, par extension, le nôtre, et crois moi, tu n'as aucune envie d'avoir à devoir faire tes preuves devant eux.*_

« Voilà qui me paraît beaucoup plus censé de la part d'anges » Avait fait Sir Aneirin, comme pour donner raisons aux inquiétudes de Jay. « Je suis heureux que notre Seigneur vous ait finalement montré le droit chemin. Maintenant que les choses sont réglées: assurez-vous d'être prêt à partir avec la nouvelle lune »

Après avoir été enfin congédiés par Sir Aneirin, les trois compères avaient repris tranquillement le chemin du retour vers l'abbaye. Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient toujours pris soin de ne jamais se montrer par groupe de plus de trois d'entre eux en dehors de l'abbaye.

En effet, des triplés, même si c'était plutôt rare en ces temps là, ça pouvait quand même arriver, bien sûr, ils ne faisaient souvent pas de vieux os, ou tout au moins rarement les trois d'entre eux, mais ça restait encore quelque chose de plausible.

En ce qui concernait les moines, il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème. C'étaient eux qui les avaient trouvés. Qui les avaient sortis de la terre où ils avaient été ensevelis par le Maître, alors qu'ils creusaient le sol pour aménager un cellier sous leur cuisine. Par conséquent, et depuis le début, les moines les savaient immortels. C'est d'ailleurs de là qu'était née l'idée géniale de John de prétendre qu'ils étaient des anges cachés là dans l'attente de la Bataille Finale. Les moines n'étaient donc pas un problème, ils étaient même leurs alliés tout autant que leurs hôtes.

Bien sûr, douze hommes identiques c'était quelque peu problématique à expliquer autrement, et encore plus après que certains d'entre eux étaient revenus à la vie sous les yeux effarés des villageois, et pour couronner le tout, après avoir été mis en pièces de manière indiscutable par des monstres furieux tout droit échappés des enfers.

Pour résumer les faits, au printemps lorsque trois hoax recrachés par la faille avaient attaqué un petit groupe de paysans collectant paisiblement du bois de chauffage à proximité de l'abbaye, ils s'étaient tous sentis obligés d'intervenir et avaient tous couru comme un seul homme pour aider.

Soit dit en passant, c'est ce jour là que Jay avait démontré que la _damoiselle_ était parfaitement capable, le cas échéant, de briser le cou d'un Hoax à mains nues, et cela même s'il ne pouvait supporter d'être _attaqué_ par surprise par une araignée ne faisant pas plus de trois pixels.

Toutefois, si cela n'avait pas manqué d'impressionner les moines de l'Abbaye ainsi que ses alter égos, John revenant à la vie dans les bras d'un vieux paysan avait, somme toute, encore plus impressionné les villageois qui étaient venus eux aussi en nombre se porter à la rescousse.

Bien sûr, synthétiser du retcon dans un environnement médiéval n'était absolument pas une option.

…..

Sur leur chemin ils avaient trouvé Jared, Jeff et Jinn qui collectaient des simples pas très loin de la clairière où l'attaque des hoax avait eu lieu.

«Je pensais que nous étions censés ne pas s'impliquer dans tout événement important» Avait souligné Jinn après que Jill eu résumé la façon dont leur rencontre avec le seigneur local avait tourné. « J'aurais pensé qu'une croisade serait, tout au moins si j'en crois ce que certains d'entre vous m'ont expliqué, importante, voir à cataloguer dans les faits historiques majeurs. Cela dit, je ne suis en aucun cas expert en la matière. Je le reconnais. En fait pour tout dire, il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel que vos croisades dans ma dimension. »

« C'est exactement mon propos » Avait répondu Jay. « Nous ne savons pas ce qui doit se produire ou non dans cette dimension, nous n'avons aucune certitude. Nous ne pouvons pas même affirmer que nous n'avons pas un rôle à jouer : notre présence dans ce monde pourrait tout autant être un déterminant, une constante… »

« Il n'a pas tort, on est parti du principe qu'il nous fallait rester à l'écart et ne pas intervenir sous peine de bousculer, voir de mettre en péril l'avenir avec lequel nous avons rendez-vous, mais ça revient à renier tout ce que nous avons vécu avec le Docteur et Rose » Avait ajouté Jeff.

« Est-ce que vous êtes devenu fou ? » S'était exclamé Jill, que l'idée de se retrouver embringué dans ce genre de boucherie choquait au plus au point. «Il n'est absolument pas question que je joue les soldats de Dieu parmi ces fanatiques. »

«Ils sont persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit, à leurs yeux c'est une guerre sainte, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions nous sortir de ce pétrin autrement qu'en prenant discrètement la tangente » Avait commenté John. «C'est un long voyage d'ici à Jérusalem, et de plus, il serait bon que les gens du coin nous oublie un petit peu… »

« La faute à qui ? » Avait pointé Jared «Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'en viendrais là, mais je crois que l'Abbaye va me manquer »

« D'un autre côté, vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser tout ça ? » Avait dit Jeff. « Vous savez ce qui, de mon temps à l'Agence Temporelle, se racontait aux bleus pour leur faire peur ? Dans ma dimension en tous cas? »

«Que lorsqu'on joue avec le cours du temps on prend le risque d'attirer l'attention des Seigneurs du Temps ? » Avait proposé Jinn. « Le problème est que nous ne sommes pas dans notre dimension et que si on provoque l'intervention du Docteur, cela pourrait fort bien mettre en péril l'avenir de Jack »

« Ou pas du tout » Avait répondu Jeff. « Tout dépend quelle version du Docteur interviendrait. En fait, ça pourrait même être pour nous une porte de sortie… »

« Oui, mais je vous rappelle quand même que le Doc n'est pas tout seul, ou tout au moins qu'il n'a pas toujours été le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps et, si on va par là, on pourrait tout aussi bien attirer le Maître» Avait commenté Jay. « Je ne dis pas que nous devrions causer un paradoxe ou une perturbation du flux temporel, je voulais simplement souligner que nous ne savons pas si nous avons un rôle à jouer ou non dans l'histoire de cette dimension. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? »

« Je dirais que nous devrions prendre la route avec Kewez et ses hommes » Avait répondu Jay. « Cela dit on fait profil bas, et à la première occasion qui se présente, on prend la tangente citée plus tôt »

….

Sir Aneirin avaient mis tous les seigneurs locaux à contribution, et quatre jours avant le départ, on leur avait fait amener des montures, douze magnifiques bêtes. Pour compléter leur équipement du parfait croisé, de lourdes épées accompagnées de boucliers peu convaincants ainsi que des cottes de mailles leur avait été apportées par le maréchal ferrant du bourg.

« Pas question que j'enfile ce truc » Avait protesté John. « C'est lourd, et pas vraiment seyant »

« De plus, » Avait ajouté Jay, « Tout ce métal n'a pas toujours joué en faveur de leur propriétaire durant les croisades, tout au moins dans ma dimension. »

« Vraiment ? » S'était étonné Jinn.

« Crois moi, ces trucs là sous un soleil de plomb sont plus qu'inconfortables, voir mortels » Avait répondu Jay.

« Ça fait pas bon tomber à l'eau avec ça dessus non plus » Avait ajouté John.

« T'as déjà eu l'occasion de porter une cote de maille, toi ? » S'était étonné Jill.

« Ben, pendant un tournage, où je faisait de la figuration »

« J'me disais aussi »

…..

De son côté, le scriptorium avait été le théâtre de débats houleux qui l'avaient chèrement disputé aux séances de sexe collectif. Le sujet de ces interminables palabres tournant principalement autour de ce qu'ils pourraient ou devraient faire durant le voyage, et ce qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas.

«Pour ces gens nous sommes des anges, nous sommes des représentants de Dieu, ça devrait nous conférer un certain crédit, non? » Avait demandé Jinn.

« Oui en théorie ça devrait » Avait répondu Jill. « Et si nous en faisons un bon usage, nous pourrions peut-être limiter certains dommages collatéraux causés sur le chemin. Nous devons garder à l'esprit qu'une armée en marche, composée d'autant d'hommes, faisaient autant de mal à la population locale rencontrée en route qu'à leur destination finale, revendiquant le gîte et le couvert, voir même, le droit de cuissage, et tout ça au nom de Dieu. »

« N'espérez pas éviter ça, les hommes lorsqu'ils sont réunis en meute sont pires que des loups » Avait commenté Jay. « Si on arrive à se tenir à l'écart on sera déjà chanceux »

« Personnellement, je pense que si nous montrons l'exemple… » Avait tenté Jill.

« Là tu rêves. » Avait lâché Jay.

« Honnêtement, il n'a pas tort, nous ne sommes pas des saints, et je ne crois pas que nous tiendrons la distance, et ça même si nos vies en dépendaient »

«Je ne parle pas de flirter ou de s'envoyer en l'air à tout va » Avait souligné Jill. « Vous serez entouré d'hommes qui considéreront que tout leur est dû, et que leur résister est déjà une atteinte à leur quête »

« N'est pire loup pour l'homme que son propre frère »

«T'en as beaucoup encore comme ça, Jay? » Avait rétorqué Jeff. « Nous sommes tous d'anciens agents temporels, nous sommes tous des historiens ou des archéologues, et nous avons tous au moins une fois suivi une armée en campagne. »

« Et nous savons tous parfaitement que ce n'est pas très joli » Avait ajouté Joey.

« Vous savez ce que j'en pense » Avait fait Jay. Il avait quitté le scriptorium, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et aussi d'un peu de silence. Pendant un temps, il avait marché sans but restant dans les environs immédiat de l'Abbaye pour ensuite revenir s'installer dans la grange pour la nuit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à revenir discuter avec les autres, et encore moins à se retrouver embarqué dans une orgie. Il avait besoin d'un peu de véritable repos et la grange, vide comme elle l'était en ce début d'été, restait un lieu très accueillant.

« Aucune araignée en vue, » L'avait accueilli John à son arrivé. « J'ai fait le ménage »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

« Pas tant que ça » Avait répondu John en arrangeant de manière engageante la couverture qu'il avait étendue sur la paille. « Viens donc par là »

Jay s'était allongé à côté de lui. John était gentil, parfois un peu taquin mais il était son alter égo préféré, avec lui Jay se sentait bien. Les autres se moquait souvent de lui, l'appelaient _la damoiselle_, pas tant à cause de sa phobie des araignées que parce qu'ils ne voyaient en lui qu'une grosse brute mal dégrossie. C'est vrai qu'à jouer les assassins pour le compte de Torchwood, il avait pris des manières un peu frustres. John, lui, semblait voir au-delà, probablement aussi parce que Jay baissait plus facilement le masque avec lui.

« Cette seconde croisade que tu disais avoir été la pire de toutes, tu y étais ? » Avait demandé John.

Jay avait gardé le silence et s'était retourné sur le côté : il en avait assez. John avait reçu le message 5 sur 5 et, au lieu de pousser, était venu gentiment se coller contre lui pour le câliner, ce qui était indéniablement beaucoup mieux.

Ils étaient restés un petit moment imbriqués l'un contre l'autre, prenant réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. C'était un truc que Jay appréciait beaucoup chez John, sa tendresse, sa capacité à attendre que l'autre soit en harmonie avec lui. La façon dont il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que Jay lui fasse comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Alors là seulement, il commencerait par déposer de délicats petits baisers dans le creux du cou de Jay. C'était si bon d'être traité avec autant d'égards et de douceur, c'était quelque chose dont Jay avait toujours manqué sans même le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si profondément peur, que tu ne veux même pas en parler ? »Avait murmuré John à son oreille alors qu'ils s'installaient pour un tendre câlin post coïtus.

« Je crains que cette histoire d'ange finisse par nous exploser à la figure. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que nous puissions servir d'étendards entre les mains de fanatiques. » Avait répondu Jay.

« Oui je comprends » Avait répondu John se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui. « Mais comme je l'ai déjà souligné, la Palestine ce n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté, nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous carapater avant d'y arriver »

«J'envie parfois ton optimisme »

« C'est plus un parti pris que j'ai choisi depuis longtemps : se dépêcher de rire de tout avant d'avoir à en pleurer »

« C'est pas du Beaumarchais, ça ? »

« Variation sur le thème, mais je dois l'avouer : suis un fan »

« De Beaumarchais ? »

« Yep ! » Avait répondu John. « Un type génial dans son genre »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Quoi ? »

«À rire de tout… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce qui nous attend soit le contexte des plus adéquats, mais bon » Avait répondu John avec un dernier très doux baiser déposé dans ses cheveux « On peut toujours essayer ».


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Quand on est plus de deux... disait Brassens, on est une bande de cons. 1/2

**Vignette en deux parties**: Ça sent le gaz !

**Fandom :** Torchwood/Doctor Who, mais dans un contexte totalement alternatif - Douze versions du Capitaine Jack sont coincées dans le passé d'une treizième dimension qui n'est pas la nôtre, ni celle de Jack contrairement à ce que croient ces 12 loustics.

**Personnages :** les douze Jacks de l'_Affaire_ du même nom (Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn pour ceux qui les auraient oubliés)

**Prompt :** En bande.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Où nos douze apprentis anges partent pour les croisades. Fait suite à _De quoi s'emmêler les pinceaux_ et à _De la légitimité d'une non intervention_.

Le jour du grand départ était finalement arrivé, les douze anges de l'Abbaye de Saint Barnabé avaient tout bonnement refusé de se rendre au manoir de sir Aneirin, d'où le départ officiel pour Jérusalem devait se faire, précédé par une grande fête donnée en l'honneur des jeunes et valeureux chevaliers.

Le coup de la beuverie, avant une longue équipée à cheval, les aurait bien tentés, mais pas comme simples spectateurs. Finalement, se faire passer pour des anges ça avait de sacrés désagréments lorsqu'on était porté sur la bagatelle et la franche rigolade. Cela dit, de mémoire de scriptorium, cette dernière nuit passée à l'Abbaye avait fait l'objet d'un déploiement de débauche exceptionnelle. Il serait effectivement plus difficile de s'amuser durant le voyage, tout au moins tous ensembles, et notre bande de joyeux zigotos commençaient à y prendre goût.

Il avait donc été décidé que les chevaliers passeraient prendre les anges à l'Abbaye quiune , de toute façonune , se trouvait sur la route. Sir Aneirin ainsi que deux autres seigneurs voisins, leurs épouses, le sheriff local, quelques gens d'armes, entourés par quelques gens de maisonnée, les avaient accompagnés. Évidement, tous comptaient bien entre apercevoir les fameux anges.

« Quand même. » Avait laissé échapper Kewez lorsque, avec quelques réticences, les douze avaient, à la demande de Sir Aneirin, renvoyé en arrière leurs capuchons, révélant leurs visages identiques.

« Seigneur ! » S'étaient exclamés avec un ensemble presque parfait le reste de l'assemblée.

« Bon, c'est pas que je tienne à jouer les rabat-joies, » Avait fait Jill pour couper court, « Mais on a de la route à faire et le soleil est déjà haut. »

Là-dessus, il avait pris la tête, suivi de près par ses doubles. Après une cinquantaine de mètres, ils avaient dû s'arrêter quelques instants, histoire de laisser à leurs compagnons de voyages le temps de se ressaisir et de venir les rejoindre.

_*Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi on les attend ?*_ Avait plaisanté John. « Tu savais que le père Costello nous accompagnait ? » Avait-il demandé plus sérieusement à Jay.

_* En fait, si j'ai tout suivi_, _il va faire route avec nous, mais seulement jusqu'à Turin, il rentre au pays* _Avait répondu Jared, alors que les cavaliers les rejoignaient.

_*Quelque soit l'époque ou la dimension, t'as toujours des planqués, et c'est toujours eux qui envoient les pauvres bougres au casse-pipe*_ Avait commenté Jay.

_*Personnellement, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure du cureton, il est plutôt mignon*_ Avait fait Joey.

_*Personnellement je préfère Kewez*_ Avait commenté Jinn.

_*C'est qui la grosse brute sur le cheval bai ?*_ Avait demandé Jay, qui gardait toujours une attirance maladive pour ce genre de type, malgré l'évidente tendresse qui était née entre lui et John.

_*__Ç__a doit être Dwyfaël*_ Avait répondu John. _*Lui et son frère, Cynfyw, sont plus intéressés par la possibilité de trouver gloire et fortune dans cette expédition que par une quelconque quête de rédemption. Quant au tombeau du Christ, m'ait avis qu'ils s'en fichent comme de l'an 40 *_

_*Oui, ces deux là ont une solide réputation de faiseurs d'embrouilles, et comme en plus , ils sont sur la paille…*_

_*Mais vous savez tout ça comment vous ?* _Avait fait Jay_ * J'ai raté un cours du soir ?*_

_*En quelque sorte, c'est le père Gabriel qui nous a gentiment fait un topo l'autre soir pendant que tu étais parti bouder dans ton coin* _Avait répondu Jeff, avec son tact habituel.

Notre croisade, composé de 48 cavaliers, dont 12 anges, 4 écuyers, d'un novice et d'un prêtre, ces six derniers montant des mules, avait pris la route du nord longeant la Severn pour remonter jusqu'au passeur le plus proche. Comme la barge ne pourrait les faire passer que par petits groupes, ils devraient passer encore cette nuit au Pays de Galles.

Ils avaient d'abord fait route en silence, Kewez, qui était le chef désigné de l'expédition, et cela tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent les autres groupes commandés par le Prince Jean, avait été plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru par la _révélation_ des anges. Car, avant de les avoir vus tous les douze réunis, il pensait, comme son père, qu'ils s'agissaient seulement d'un groupe d'hommes se ressemblant beaucoup. Il devait y avoir des triplés parmi eux, et ce n'était que pour impressionner la galerie que c'était eux qui étaient venus les représenter au conseil. Mais là, il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il y avait un truc. Une telle ressemblance, en douze exemplaires, même le meilleur des faussaires en aurait été baba.

Quand aux autres, non seulement ils étaient déstabilisés par la vision des anges, et l'immense honneur de trotter à leur côté, mais aussi de voir leur chef désarçonné et silencieux. Même les deux frères du Carmarthenshire semblaient être en plein _recueillement_.

« Vous êtes vraiment des anges ? » Avait quand même fini par bafouiller Kewez, à l'intention de Jill qui avait réglé le pas de sa monture sur la sienne. « C'est comment là haut ? »

Le père Costello, dont la mule trottinait de l'autre côté, avait lancé un regard affolé dans leur direction.

_*Tiens, on ne nous l'avait pas encore posée, celle là*_ Avait fait remarquer ironiquement Jay, les douze compères ayant décidé, pour être plus sûr de ne pas se contredire, de rester _en ligne_.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous plairait » Avait répondu prudemment Jill.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » S'était inquiété le jeune seigneur.

« Que vous aimez manifestement trop la vie et ses plaisirs » Avait répondu Jill avec un amusement évident. « Cela dit, ne voyez dans mes propos aucun jugement d'aucune sorte » S'était-il empressé d'ajouter avant que le Père Costello ait le temps de se lancer dans un sermon à propos de la vie dissolue que Kewez et ses compagnons de voyage avaient toujours menée.

_*Il s'en tire pas mal, je trouve*_ Avait commenté John.

_*Oui, je trouve aussi*_ Avait répondu Jeff, Jethro et Joey.

*_Z'êtes pas difficiles_* Avait fait savoir Jay.

« Il faudra penser à faire halte pour reposer nos montures, et nous restaurer correctement» Avait fait remarquer Jill pour éviter une autre question délicate, et ramener Kewez à une réalité plus ordinaire.

Ils avaient chevauché toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire boire leurs montures et se nourrir de pain noir accompagné de viande séchée. Si les jeunes seigneurs, d'en l'ensemble, semblaient avoir l'entraînement adéquate, il n'en était pas forcément de même pour tout ceux qui les accompagnaient.

« Nous ferons une véritable halte chez le vieux Kway, un de nos métayers, c'est à deux lieues d'ici.

« Il est averti de notre venue ? » S'était inquiété Jill.

« Pour qu'il cache ses poules et ses filles ? » Avait lancé Bevan, un des jeunes seigneurs du nord. « Et qu'il prétende ne rien avoir à nous servir ? »

_*Tiens en v'là déjà un qui abat son jeu*_ Avait commenté Jay. _*L'état de grâce n'aura pas duré bien longtemps*_

_*__À__ nous de le calmer*_ Avait répondu Jinn, plein d'optimisme. _*Avant qu'il ne fasse des émules.*_

_*T'inquiète pas*_ Avait commenté Jay. *_C'est pas parce que les autres sont plus timorés devant nous, qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins*_

« Notre Seigneur préférerait que ses chevaliers se conduisent comme des gentilshommes_ » _Avait tenté Jill_. _

_*Je doute que ce type ait la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, ni que l'influence d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine soit déjà arrivée jusqu'ici* _Avait fait Jay_. *Pour lui un seigneur a tous les droits, c'est normal et dans l'ordre des choses, et le pire, c'est que pour _ses_ gens aussi*_

Effectivement ses interlocuteurs regardaient Jill avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« Aliénor d'Aquitaine, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Avait alors tenté Jill.

« Oh, la Reine de France ? On prétend qu'elle veut être du voyage, comme si c'était la place d'une dame ! » Avait commenté le prêtre.

Jill avait poussé un soupir résigné, puis s'était lancé dans un long débat sur le respect d'autrui. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue du domaine géré par le vieux Kway, il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à faire germer l'ombre du moindre doute dans l'esprit des jeunes seigneurs. La suite devait lui donner raison au moins sur ce dernier point.

Le vieux Kway, qui, soit dit en passant, ne devait pas avoir atteint la cinquantaine, et son épouse Arddun, n'avaient certainement jamais vu débarquer autant de monde chez eux, même si la ferme faisait la fierté d'Aneirin d'après ce qu'en avait dit le Père Costello.

Kewez avait hurlé des ordres semant la panique parmi les ouvriers agricoles et quelques voisins qui étaient venu en curieux voir ce qui se passait. Les anges avaient mis immédiatement pied à terre, pour calmer les bêtes qui sentant l'écurie piaffaient d'impatience.

« Kewez » Avait fini par lancer Jill de sa voix forte et autoritaire. « Descendez de cheval et tenez votre bête avant qu'un enfant ne soit piétiné »

C'est alors que l'assistance avait reporté son attention sur cet homme aux traits fins et à la mâchoire carrée et volontaire mais ne portant pas même l'ombre d'une barbe. Un murmure avait alors pris doucement son essor pour retomber et se muer en un silence religieux après avoir fait le tour de la grande cour.

« Serait-il possible que vos gens prennent soin de nos bêtes, pendant que nous nous restaurons ?» Avait demandé Jared au fermier qui en avait sursauté quand il l'avait gentiment ramené à la réalité.

« Vous êtes les anges de Saint Barnabé ? » Avait bégayé Arddun en se signant « Alors c'est donc vrai ces histoires… »

« Arrête de bader, femme, et va dire à Mabon d'égorger un mouton » Avait coupé le fermier, avant de relayer à ses ouvriers les ordres que Kewez avait hurlés quelques instants auparavant.

C'était la fin de l'après midi, mais à cette latitude et en cette saison, le soleil ne disparaîtrait que fort tard derrière l'horizon, et cela, pour très peu de temps. Théoriquement, les cavaliers devaient reprendre la route, sauf que cuire un mouton, ça prend du temps, d'autant que dans ces temps là, il n'était pas question de manger de la viande saignante fraîchement tuée.

Très vite des tables et des bancs improvisés avaient été regroupés dans la cour, avec une étonnante efficacité malgré la pagaille évidente engendrée par leur arrivée intempestive. Les cavaliers s'étaient vite dispersés, qui réclamant à boire, qui cherchant un peu de repos.

Le père Costello, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de monter aussi longtemps, s'était écroulé dans un fauteuil que l'on avait été cherché exprès pour lui et installé dans un coin à l'ombre pas très loin du puits. Jared et Jeff s'activaient à tirer de l'eau de ce même puits pour remplir un abreuvoir où certains des anges avaient entrepris de se rafraîchir sous le regard curieux et amusé des enfants.

Les anges avaient retiré leur mantelets, cette sorte de grand capuchon couvrant aussi les épaules, que portaient autant les gens du commun que les moines, et qui dans leur cas, leurs permettaient de dissimuler un peu les visages. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient gardé la grande chemise de laine fine qu'ils portaient dessous, seul John avait retiré la sienne après avoir été largement éclaboussé par deux de ses contreparties trop turbulentes. Il l'avait mise à sécher au soleil et en profitait pour se rincer copieusement, son torse nu et glabre attirant, comme de bien entendu, regards et commentaires.

« Ils ont là peau plus lisse qu'une donzelle » Avait commenté Bevan, qui avait déjà enfilé une pinte de bière maison et s'apprêtait à faire un sort à la suivante.

« Si ce sont vraiment des anges, ils ne sont théoriquement à proprement parlé pas _des hommes_» Avait commenté le prêtre.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils sont asexués, mon père ? » Avait demandé Kewez, que l'idée n'avait pas même effleuré.

« Théoriquement… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » S'était exclamé Bevan. « Qu'ils n'auraient rien dans la culotte ? »

« Qui c'est qui n'a rien dans la culotte ? » Avait demandé Jill qui, avec Jared, revenaient d'une petite tournée d'inspection.

« Euh… ! » Avait répondu de manière très éloquente Bevan.

« Alors est-ce que nos hommes se conduisent suffisamment bien à votre goût ? » Avait demandé Kewez en guise de diversion.

« Pour le moment, comme des écoliers en vadrouille » Avait rétorqué Jill. « Nos amis du Carmarthenshire sont en train de remporter le concours de _qui pissera le plus loin_, devant ceux d'Aberystwyth, et cela haut la main, si je puis dire. » Avait-il précisé, devant l'air interdit du jeune seigneur de Caerdydd.

_*Bevan devrait se joindre à eux, vu ce qu'il s'est enfilé depuis qu'on est arrivé, je suis prêt à parier sur lui*_ Avait commenté Jay.

« À part ça, si vos gens ne se font pas tailler en pièce à vouloir apprendre leur boulot à ceux d'ici, ça devrait aller » Avait ajouté Jared. « À propos quelqu'un sait où est passé Dewydd ? »

«Votre jeune novice ? » Avait demandé Kewez. « Écroulé de fatigue au pied du pommier près de l'écurie au dernière nouvelle »

« Alors, laissons-le dormir » Avait commenté Jill.

Il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'ils ne reprendraient pas la route. D'autant que les gens du coin commençaient à rappliquer par dizaines pour fêter _les héros_ qui partaient libérer le tombeau du Christ mais aussi par curiosité, pour venir voir les fameux anges dont tout le monde parlait désormais. Et comme les rois mages, ils arrivaient avec des présents, c'est-à-dire des victuailles : bref parti comme c'était parti, ils allaient faire ripaille et passer la nuit sur place.

*_On n'est pas rendu, si vous voulez mon avis*_ Avait commenté Jay.

_*Pourquoi ? T'es pressé toi maintenant ?*_ Avait répondu Jeff.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Quand on est plus de deux... disait Brassens, on est une bande de cons. 2/2

**Seconde partie :** Du sexe des anges

**Fandom :** Torchwood/Doctor Who, mais dans un contexte totalement alternatif - Douze versions du Capitaine Jack sont coincées dans le passé d'une treizième dimension qui n'est pas la nôtre, ni celle de Jack contrairement à ce que croient ces 12 loustics.

**Personnages :** les douze Jacks de l'Affaire du même nom (Jay, Jill, John, Jethro, Jeff, Jeffrey, Joey, Jed, Jo, Jared, Jake and Jinn pour ceux qui les auraient oubliés)

**Prompt :** En bande.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Où nos douze apprentis anges partent pour les croisades. Fait suite à _De quoi s'emmêler les pinceaux_ et à _De la légitimité d'une non intervention._

**Béta :** Black59

….

Si les anges avaient raté la fête donnée à Caerdydd, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils échappent à celle là. Non pas qu'ils aient quoique ce soit contre une belle fête bien paillarde, mais se connaissant, ils craignaient que leur statut d'anges en sorte quelque peu ternis. En soi ce n'était pas dramatique, tout au moins tant qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas catalogués dans la rubrique _anges déchus_. Ça, ça pourrait devenir beaucoup plus inconfortable pour eux.

Ça avait commencé de manière plutôt bon enfant, curieux mais intimidés, les paysans du coin, comme les gens des bourgs proches, osaient à peine les regarder du coin de l'œil tout en s'activant dans la préparation de la fête qu'ils se proposaient de leur offrir. Les tables se multipliaient et se couvraient de draps blancs qui ne le resteraient certainement pas longtemps. Des plats et des écuelles accompagnés de nombreux pichets, étaient rapidement venus les décorer.

Le mouton, qui était désormais bien doré, avait cédé la place à deux porcelets, et quelques poulets tournaient eux aussi sur des broches plus légères installées à la va-vite. Ça commençait à sentir bon, et des mains baladeuses commençaient à grappiller dans les plats. L'estomac affamé de Dewydd l'avait tiré de sa sieste et il avait refait surface complètement effaré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Avait-il bégayé, encore tout ensommeillé.

« En fin de compte, il semblerait que les gens du coin est eu vent de notre venu» Avait répondu Bevan. « Et qu'ils aient décidé de nous faire fête »

«Sans rire? » Avait répondu le jeune homme qui regardait, d'un air dubitatif, le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. À quelques pas, des gamins, moins intimidés que les adultes et encore plus curieux, s'enhardissaient autour de John, qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec eux : c'était à qui serait le premier à oser le toucher.

« Ça va ? » Avait demandé Jinn en venant à sa rencontre. « Pas trop courbaturé ? »

« Un peu » Avait admis le jeune novice qui, en réalité, ne sentait plus du tout son arrière-train.

« Tu devrais me montrer ça » Avait répondu Jinn en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

« Vous montrer quoi ? » Avait bégayé le jeune homme confus mais suivant quand même l'ange avec le feu aux joues.

« Tes fesses » Avait répondu l'ange.

Jinn venait d'une dimension où la culture druidique était restée très longtemps prépondérante et avait atteint, dans le domaine de l'utilisation des simples et autres ingrédients naturels, des connaissances bien plus avancées que dans notre univers. Il avait préparé, en prévoyance de ce long périple, une véritable pharmacopée. Dans la sacoche qui ne le quittait jamais, il trimbalait poudres, onguents et résines, prêt à parer les nombreux bobos auxquels leurs compagnons mortels auraient à faire face.

Arrivé à l'écurie, l'ange et le jeune homme avaient échangé des regards inquiets, des cris de protestations étouffés parvenaient de l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas été long à en découvrir la provenance.

« Messire Dwyfaël, croyez vous bien que cette conduite soit digne d'un chevalier ? » Avait lancé, d'une voix calme mais forte, Jinn.

« Il faut bien s'amuser un peu Messire Ange »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette jeune personne partage votre opinion » Avait rétorqué Jinn, tandis que la plantureuse jeune femme profitait de son intervention pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son agresseur et s'enfuir.

Dwyfaël avait bien essayé de la retenir, mais Jinn s'était interposé entre lui et sa proie.

« Ne vous avisez pas, Messire, de tenter quoique ce soit » Avait menacé l'ange. « Amusez-vous tant qu'il vous plaira à condition de trouver quelqu'un ou quelqu'une qui soit consentant »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé, Messire » Avait répondu Dwyfaël, affichant une grimace de dégoût en direction de Dewydd qui avait répondu en lui faisant des yeux ronds de chouette aveuglée.

Jinn s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de se mettre à fourrager dans sa besace à la recherche de l'onguent qu'il se proposait de passer sur les fesses endolories du jeune homme.

« Vous devriez aller nettoyer cette vilaine griffure, Messire. Je doute que les ongles de cette demoiselle soient bien propres et vu le lieu où nous nous trouvons les risques d'infection sont grands » avait conseillé l'ange tout en faisant signe au jeune novice de lui montrer l'objet des ses tourments. « Vous trouverez un morceau de savon près du puits, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir généreusement » Avait-il ajouté sans se faire trop d'illusion.

Dwyfaël devait quitter l'écurie avec une nouvelle grimace de mépris, laissant l'ange s'occuper des fesses de son jeune protégé :

« Ouh, va falloir songer à porter une culotte sous votre bure messire Dewydd, ou vous n'arriverez même pas jusqu'à Douvres » Avait-il entendu Jinn plaisanter avec bonne humeur avant de quitter l'écurie.

…..

Les convives avaient pris place autour des tables, les viandes ruisselantes découpées avaient été généreusement servies, l'hydromel et la bière disputaient la vedette à un vin bien trop âcre au goût des anges. Même en se promettant d'être sage, les douze alter egos ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention de tous, à commencer par celle de la gente féminine.

Dans cette ambiance surchauffée, leurs phéromones ne faisaient qu'ajouter aux effets des effluves d'alcool et d'épices diverses, tournant un peu plus la tête de tous. Ses hommes aimables, à la peau si douce et sentant bon le savon, attiraient regards, et même, caresses furtives. Il s'en suivait gloussements enjoués et rires amusés.

John s'était très vite fait entreprendre par deux des plus ravissantes créatures de la contrée, au grand dam du reste de la gente masculine. Sous le regard lourd de ses contreparties, il flirtait gentiment sans autre but que de profiter du moment présent.

Cette attitude n'était évidement pas du goût du Père Costello, qui avait trouvé place à côté de Dewydd, qui, pour s'assoir et malgré les bons soins de Jinn, avait du rouler son manteau sous ses fesses en guise de coussin.

« Comment faites-vous pour les reconnaître les uns des autres ? » Avait demandé le prêtre.

« Question d'habitude, en fait, ils sont tous différents. » Avait commencé le jeune novice entre deux bouchées. « John, par exemple est toujours d'humeur égale, et gentiment impertinent. » Avait-il expliqué en indiquant du menton l'ange en question. « Jay, c'est l'opposé, il est plutôt du genre gentiment grognon, facilement sarcastique quoique généralement peu expansif. Il est amusant de noter que ces deux là ont l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire et qu'ils vont presque toujours ensembles »

« A part celui qui est au bout de la table, et qui semble être leur chef et celui qui a les cheveux plus longs, j'avoue que j'y perds mon latin » Avait confessé le prêtre.

« Je ne sais pas si ils ont à proprement parler un chef, Jill parle souvent en leur nom à tous, mais en fait on dirait qu'ils partagent un seul esprit, ou tout au moins, une même conscience»

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Avait demandé Kewez, que cette dernière remarque avait sorti des bras d'une fort aguichante personne.

« Lors de _l'attaque_ près de l'Abbaye, j'étais dans le scriptorium avec Jared et Jeff, si vous les aviez vus lever la tête exactement en même temps, comme s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose, qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre »

« Peut-être était-ce notre Seigneur… » Avait suggéré la ravissante conquête de Kewez.

« Dans ce cas précis peut-être, mais je doute que ce soit notre Seigneur qui ait demandé à Jeff de faire un détour par les marais, en revenant de chasse, parce que Jinn avait besoin d'une plante bien spécifique pour soigner notre ânesse »

Ce point ne fut pas débattu, car un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la table, les deux frères du Carmarthenshire commençaient à s'agacer de se voir délaisser pour de jolies gueules incapables de tenir leurs promesses, à leurs dires.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends de lui, vois-tu pas qu'il y a rien dans la culotte ? » Avait tonitrué Cynfyw en empoignant une des conquêtes de John. « Sont pas des hommes, sont des anges ! » Avait-il ajouté.

John, en gentleman, s'était prestement lever pour secourir la jeune femme des pattes de la grosse brute un peu trop imbibée. Dwyfaël, qui n'était pas plus frais, en avait profité pour s'en prendre à la culotte en question et à la baisser d'une traite, révélant la virilité de l'ange. Le petit soldat de John, tout émoustillé qu'il était par la belle, était évidement prêt à passer à l'assaut, et se dressait sans pudibonderie dans toute sont arrogante fierté sous les regards incrédules de l'assistance.

« Euh, oui » Avait commenté Dewydd « Vous noterez que, contrairement aux idées communément colportées, les anges, en tous cas, ceux là, sont sexués, et même généreusement pourvus »

John, revenu de sa surprise, avait remonté ses brailles se contentant de toiser son agresseur d'un regard goguenard.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous alliez vous chercher un coin tranquille pour vous reposer, Messire » était venu glisser Jay d'un ton lourd de menace à l'oreille de Dwyfaël. En fait, l'ange le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis qu'il était ressorti de l'écurie. « Si vous le désirez, je serais tout à fait disposer à vous tenir compagnie » Avait-il ajouté en le tirant en arrière.

« Quel genre d'anges êtes vous donc ? » Avait grogné Dwyfaël, en se dégageant.

« Du genre décidé à t'apprendre les bonnes manières, même si ton cas et celui de ton frère me semblent quelque peu désespérés » Avait répondu Jay sans tiquer.

« Je crois que toi et ton frère devraient écouter les conseils de messire Jay » Était intervenu Kewez, venant lui aussi se mêler de la dispute.

« Je voudrais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour apprendre les bonnes manière aux Sarrasins » Avait lancé Cynfyw, ignorant les ordres de leur chef et bousculant au passage John et sa jeune protégée pour se rapprocher de son frère.

« C'est vrai ça, hein comment vous comptez leur apprendre la politesse aux Sarrasins ? » Avait renchéri Dwyfaël, repoussant brutalement Jay en arrière, ce dernier manquant de s'affaler dans les bras du Père Costello, qui n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de se faire ratatiner par ses 90 kilos de muscles.

Jay, entraîné au combat rapproché, avait renvoyé son interlocuteur dans les cordes avant même d'avoir réalisé son erreur, car n'étant pas à proprement parlé sur un ring, c'était des jeunes gens du coin qui, voulaient se joindre à la croisade qui avaient amorti le choc. Et, comme on leur avait gentiment fait comprendre, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, que ce n'était pas leur place, que c'était une affaire d'hommes aguerris au maniement des armes, ils s'étaient sentis obligés de profiter de l'occasion qui leurs était offerte, pour montrer qu'ils savaient se servir de leur poings, têtes et pieds en bons Gallois qu'ils étaient.

Prudemment, John avait tiré en arrière les quelques victimes innocentes qui risquaient de se voir faire les frais de l'échauffourée, tandis que de l'autre coté, le Père Costello tentait un repli stratégique hors de la zone de combat, mais devait se trouver arrêter net par un poing vengeur que Jill avait lui, réussi à éviter. Oups !

Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde tapait sur tout le monde sans plus savoir ni pourquoi ni comment tout cela avait commencé, et cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul homme valide capable de se relever. Évidement, nous ne tiendrons pas compte de ceux qui, dégoûtés ou simplement épuisés, se carapataient en douce de la fête pour regagner leurs pénates.

Lorsque Jay était revenu à lui, au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de corps cuvant bruyamment leurs vins, John attendait assis, les bras croisés, baladant une moue désabusée sur le spectacle s'offrant à lui.

« Où sont les autre ? » Avait grogné Jay en se dégageant.

« Jinn et Jake sont en train de concocter de quoi remettre tout le monde sur selle, Jared, Jeff et Jethro sont officiellement en train de s'occuper des chevaux… »

« Yep ! » Avait fait Jay qui avait rouvert la connexion le liant à ses doubles, « Des blessés ? »

« Rien de bien méchant, mais va y avoir de sacrés gueules de bois » Avait répondu John.

« Je suis désolé » Avait fait Jay.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, parce que dans tout ça, t'as perdu tes jolies conquêtes… »

« Oh, je me fais pas de souci, je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de me les faire oublier » Avait répondu John, en l'attirant gentiment à lui. « Est-ce que tu sais que tu es une grosse brute ? »

Jay avait affiché une moue boudeuse, que John s'était dépêché d'effacer d'un baiser furtif.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a personne dans la grange… »

Sur leur chemin, ils avaient croisé Jill et Kewez qui voulaient faire un dernier inventaire de l'étendu des dégâts.

« Eh ben on n'est pas encore arrivé » Avait soupiré Jill

« Dis-toi que ce n'est que le début et que ça n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui nous attend » Lui avait répondu Jay sans pour autant s'arrêter, il avait d'autre projet pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit et voulait faire amende honorable auprès de John.

Fin de cet épisode.


End file.
